El Mundo bajo tus Pies
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: 'El que rapido sube, rapido baja' -Habia dicho alguien en algun tiempo. No se cual era su nombre, pero... ¿Cuan alto llega alguien para estar en la cima? ¿Cuanto sacrifica y deja en el camino? Obviamente, mucho.


**•Disclaimer: **Lastimosamente Hetalia no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, tengan por seguro que habria salido Irán, y mujer o.ó para que haga una linda pareja del mal con su hermano Irak y torturen a USA a mas no poder. -Sueños de una mujer amante de Medio Oriente (?).-  
**•Advertencias: **Este no es el Alfred!Hero de siempre, aca quise por primera vez escribir algo del yankee que sea asi bien dramatico. Porque, o sea, me gusta lo comico que es América, pero hay veces en las que me gustaria un Alfred mas como... no se, ¿Malo?.

* * *

**El mundo bajo tus Pies**

Sabes que es así, ¿No? Luego de derrotar a la gran y poderosa Unión Soviética en la Guerra Fría, subirías, subirías a un lugar inalcanzable, al que todo país aspira. El trono de los cielos, aquel apodo que nunca mas se separaría de tu nombre, desde aquí hasta el fin de tus días como superpotencia, todos deberían referirse a ti como ''El Gran'' Estados Unidos de América.

Poderoso, sin igual, aquel que obligo a Japón a rendirse por las malas, de una manera vulgar y horrorosa. Aquel que se quedo con la Alemania Capitalista, aquel que hizo cuanta guerra pudo para evitar que esa maldita política de comunes se expandiera, aquel que prevaleció su tan querido ''capitalismo''. Porque cuando hablaban de eso, hablaban de ti, de los Estados Unidos, de la mas grande de todas las naciones, el súper poderoso héroe, en la cima del mundo.

Mas de medio mundo dependía de ti, todos siguiendo tus movimientos, haciendo largas colas para firmar alianzas contigo, y esas personas que no te aceptaran, deberían pagarlo caro. Aquellos que no aceptaban tu forma de pensar lo pagarían, como tus hermanos del sur, aquellos a los que literalmente arruinaste todo por poder.

El mundo estaba a tus pies… Alfred F. Jones.

¿Cómo se siente? ¿Cómo se siente haberle quitado el puesto a tu maestro? Porque si recuerdo bien, la llamada gran potencia antes era Reino Unido, tu antiguo tutor y criador, aquel del que te independizaste… aquel por el que darías la vida.

Aunque sean aliados, aunque estén codo a codo en miles de guerras, aunque… aunque estés a su lado y seas tu la única persona en quien de verdad puede él apoyarse. ¿Crees que lo hará? Arthur es necio, pero no tonto, el jamás te va a perdonar por haberle hecho lo que le hiciste, jamás te perdonara por haberte independizado de él, por haberlo traído a un inútil arrebato de testarudez por tu parte, en la gran quema de tu capital. Tampoco te perdonara, el que le hayas quitado eso que tanto quería y por lo que lucho años enteros contra España y Francia…

Arthur Kirkland jamás perdonara que le hayas quitado el poder. Aquel titulo que alguna vez le perteneció.

Inglaterra quedo marcado, literalmente, por solo obtener ese puesto. Lucho incontables guerras, en el mar, en tierra firme, y hasta en el cielo, para estar donde estaba, y tu, solo tuviste que participar en dos grandes guerras, para terminar donde estas.

En la primera, entrando casi a la final, después de que Rusia se marchase a su rebelión interna, encima usando una escusa poco creíble. En la segunda fuiste mas inteligente, usando a Pearl Harbor como escudo, te aliaste a las Fuerzas Aliadas, para, supuestamente, vengarte de Japón. Como toda Europa quedo en ruina, tú y Rusia se elevaron a lo alto.

Y ahora, que has derrotado a Rusia, que tienes por fin el control. ¿Lo has recuperado? ¿Has recuperado al Arthur de tu infancia?

No… sabes muy en el fondo, que ese Inglaterra es el de tus recuerdos, que jamás volverá, jamás volverá a sonreírte…

Jamás volverá a amarte.

* * *

*Como bien es sabido, luego de que Estados Unidos ganara la Guerra Fria, se alzo como unica superpotencia, logrando como eso la desintegracion total de la URSS en 1991.  
*En la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Estados Unidos arrojo dos bombas nucleares a Japón, en Hiroshima y Nagasaki.  
*En la pos WWII, Alemania quedo dividida, como es sabido, en la Republica Federal Alemana y la Republica Democratica Alemana, la primera era Capitalista (y se podria decir que era Ludwig) y la segunda era Comunista (aca vendria a ser Gilbert). Tras la caida del Muro de Berlin, se unificaron ambas Alemanias para ser hoy la Alemania que todos conocen.  
*Cuando se refiere a los ''Hermanos del Sur'', habla de Latinoamerica y como Washington apoyo las dictaduras militares, muchas versiones cuentan que esas dictaduras fueron todas planeadas por Estados Unidos para frenar el crecimiento de America Latina.  
*En la Guerra Angloamericana (1812 si no me equivoco) Los soldados Ingleses quemaron todo Washington en respuesta a la guerra con Canada en el mismo periodo, donde quemaron edificios importantes para Canada. En ese momento, Inglaterra estaba en medio de la Guerra Napoleonica.  
*Antes de ser Estados Unidos la superpotencia mas grande era Reino Unido, en competencia directa con Alemania y la URSS. Logro mantener su titulo de superpotencia hasta despues de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, donde, estaba casi en bancarrota. Tuvo que aceptar la independencia de mas de la mitad de su Imperio. Que despues seria conocido como la Commonwealth of Nations, todos estados que alguna vez fueron dependientes de Reino Unido.  
*Antes de que Inglaterra tuviera ese titulo, tuvo que alzarse sobre otras naciones, como España y Francia, tambien Prusia, Rusia, Portugal y Holanda. Oficialmente no fue imperio hasta que conquisto a la India.  
*Primera Guerra Mundial: La excusa de Estados Unidos fue la del hundimiento de dos buques transatlatincos, cuyos nombres no me acuerdo ahora..  
*Segunda Guerra Mundial: Se une por el bombardeo a Pearl Harbor en las Islas Hawaii a manos de Japón. Muchos dicen que eso estaba planeado por el gobierno norteamericano para tener una excusa para entrar en dicha guerra.

Creo que esos son todos los detalles historicos. Hay un fuerte USA/UK, pero como solo es Alfred centric, creo que no clasifico con Arthur como personaje principal. Espero que les haya gustado! Hasta un nuevo fic... bye bye~

Desde ya agradezco sus reviews n.n


End file.
